Tetrapod Zoology ver 2
The ScienceBlogs Epoch. Ran from 23 January 2007 to 8 November 2011 (the last proper article being on 30 June 2011). This was an extraordinarily prolific time for Tetrapod Zoology, with 849 articles published at an average of 15 a month. 2009 was superlative even in this epoch, with an average over 19 a month. 2007 Articles January February March April May June July August September October November December – Voracious snub-nosed robber – link The Cumnor monster mandible – link Christmas cheer at Tet Zoo – link Britain: wildlife theme-park – link Islands of otters and strange foxes – link Extinct Cuban canids and Darwin’s fox – link Pterosaurs alive in, like, the modern day! – link Get ready for 2008: Year Of The Frog – link 2008 Articles January How (not) to keep dinosaurs – link Surreal caecilians part I: tentacles and protrusible eyes – link Surreal caecilians part II: pass mum’s skin, hold the mayo – link The sad death of the Lake Khaiyr monster – link How to really keep dinosaurs – link Mysterious gracile felids – link So what was that mysterious black gracile felid? – link Giants and sirens: caudates part I – link The wonder that is the internally fertilizing salamander clade: caudates part II – link Teenage pregnancy in Mesozoic dinosaurs – link Dinosaurs – A Historical Perspective – link Crato Formation fossils and the new tapejarids – link The EDGE amphibian project launches today – link Birds vs planes – link Happy second birthday Tetrapod Zoology (part I) – link Tetrapods of 2007 (happy birthday Tet Zoo part II) – link Titan-hawks and other super-raptors – link An affection for snapping turtles – link Aetosaurs and whistle-blowing, the saga continues – link February Dude, where’s my astrapothere? – link Purussaurs: monster caimans of the Miocene – link Snorki the giant’s friends and relatives – link Ankylosaur week, day 1: Hungarosaurus – link Ankylosaur week, day 2: Tarchia – link Ankylosaur week, day 3: Aletopelta – link Ankylosaur week, day 4: Panoplosaurus – link Ankylosaur week, day 5: Edmontonia – link Ankylosaur week, day 6: Silvisaurus – link Ankylosaur week, day 7: Animantarx – link Axolotls on the EDGE! – link Evolutionary intermediates among the girdled lizards – link Traumatic anal intercourse with a pig – link Big cats in Britain: this time it’s personal – link The mystery of Ermentrude the lizard – link Ermentrude the liolaemine – link March Planet Earth is rubbish – link A bizarre unidentified ungulate – link Takins, and another what-the-hell-is-it – link Goodbye from the stem-haematotherm, goodbye from me – link Return from Tropiquaria – link Europe, where the sabre-tooths, lions and leopards are – link Pumas of South Africa, cheetahs of France, jaguars of England – link Belated happy birthday AAB! – link Aquatic proto-people and the theory hypothesis of initial bipedalism – link Tiny pterosaurs and pac-man frogs from hell – link Chinese black rhinos and deinotheres, giant sengis, and yet more new lemurs – link The horror that is LOLSAUROPODS – link How intelligent dinosaurs conquered the world – link Early abelisaurs and fan-crested and stretch-jawed hadrosaurs – link Tet Zoo needs you! – link April Amphisbaenians and the origins of mammals – link More news on ‘Dinosaurs – A Historical Perspective’ – link The wahs are coming! – link Nigayla-ponya, firefox, true panda: its life and times – link The once mighty red panda empire – link Desktop herping – link Of giant plated lizards and rough-necked monitors – link The spiny genitals and rock-chewing habits of crested porcupines – link Where the scelidosaurs and iguanodontians roam – link The most amazing eagle footage ever….. faked – link Britain’s lost lynxes and wildcats – link Functional anatomy ALIVE – link The Great Goswell Copse Zootoca – link Bipedal orangs, gait of a dinosaur, and new-look Ichthyostega: exciting times in functional anatomy part I – link Of dragons, marsupial lions and the sixth digits of elephants: functional anatomy part II – link When I grow up, I want to be a functional anatomist: functional anatomy part III – link May Do short titles really work? – link Raptor makes killing in university grounds – link I’ll be back – link California’s declining frogs – link The Crystal Palace monsters, armoured tyrannosaurs and lurking sauropods: a look back at ‘Dinosaurs – A Historical Perspective’ (part I) – link ‘From the north came the furry tyrannosaurs’, and other memorable lines: a look back at ‘Dinosaurs – A Historical Perspective’ (part II) – link Scolecophidians: seriously strange serpents – link Identify the oddity – link What was that skull? – link My old, sad t-shirt – link Nightjars of Madagascar – link RIP Yeheskel Shoshani – link Side-stabbing stiletto snakes – link Terrestrial stalking azhdarchids, the paper – link Lots of sunbirds have dumb names – link June Aetogate: so where are we now? – link Best lake monster image ever: the Mansi photo – link Where pterosaurs are made – link Oh no, a book review… Dinosaurs The Encyclopedia: Supplement 5 – link ‘Cryptic intermediates’ and the evolution of chameleons – link 2007: a good year for terror birds and mega-ducks – link It is still Year of the Frog – link You’re not a proto-phorusrhacid, but you’re still a cariamaen, and that’s alright with me (ode to the Ameghinornithidae) – link On Menlung Glacier in 1951 – link That most famous of yeti tracks – link Chicken chicken chicken – link Raven, the claw-handed bird, last of the phorusrhacids – link Giraffe-killing lions exploit paved roads – link A life secretly devoted to fish-lizards – link My dead mole – link Don’t be messin’ with GOLDEN MOLES!!!1! – link How do you masturbate an elephant? – link “The single most beautiful image anywhere on the internet” – link Invasion of the marsupial weasels, dogs, cats and bears… or is it? – link July Long-snouted marsupial martens and false thylacines – link Marsupial ‘bears’ and marsupial sabre-tooths – link Some fossil tetrapod thing – link The new Crato Formation enantiornithine – link The amazing Hook Island sea monster photos – link Santa Cruz’s duck-billed elephant monster – link Professor Sharpe’s mysterious sea-serpent photo – link It had wool, and armour plates, a massive beak, horns, and it smelled veeeeery bad: whatever happened to the Tecolutla monster? – link Where are all the dead sea monsters? – link Skull of the Moore’s Beach monster revealed! – link Why do some owls have ear tufts? – link A stunning new Mesozoic bird… well, new-ish – link Hey, that’s me, there on TV – link Sexual dimorphism in bird bills: commoner than we’d thought – link It’s such a load of bull – link The tree-climbing dinosaurs are coming – link A quick history of tree-climbing dinosaurs – link Another annoying zoological specimen that needs identifying – link On identifying a dolphin skull – link Leopard vs crocodile (better late than never) – link Seriously frickin’ weird cetacean skulls: Kogia, shark-mouthed horror – link The dolphins with the massive jagged bony crests – link Scaphokogia! – link Inia: gnarly, heterodont, carries rocks for fun – link August Killer sperm whales – link Blunt-nosed paedomorphic cutie – link Weird whales grand finale – link What was the Montauk monster? – link Mysterious striped mammal photographed – link Duiker, rhymes with biker – link She was a very strange woodpecker – link Woodpeckers: barbed tentacles and the avoidance of brain injury – link Sable antelopes and the miseducation of youth – link A truly novel Mesozoic archosaur – link Tet Zoo on tour – link A world without Baw Baw frogs? – link What the hell is going on with dromaeosaur tails? – link Proof that dromaeosaurs climbed their prey – link Meteoroid vs goose… again – link September “Like a normal blog”… and rabbit-eating herons – link Because it would be wrong not to mention a sperm whale named like a tyrannosaur – link At the 56th SVPCA – hello Dublin! – link Pads and notches in the necks of tube-crested hadrosaurs… SAY WHAT? – link One of so many bizarre Triassic marine reptiles – link One-eyed indri – link Sleep behaviour and sleep postures – link Giant killer pigs from hell – link The detachable tails of pigeons – link Please name my flightless pterosaur – link Shemhazai and other flightless pterosaurs – link Come back Lank, (nearly) all is forgiven – link I don’t care if you know what it is, it’s still weird – link I, Priodontes, the tatuasu – link The Long-necked seal, described 1751 – link Tet Zoo, the wordle – link My week in pictures – link The skin of ichthyosaurs – link Yet another bizarre and unfortunate giraffe death – link October I have too many toys – link Alligators eat fruit – link What is the Snodland mystery cat? – link Unhappy with Aerosteon – link The plasticity of deer – link When eagles go bad, all over again – link An American tyrant in London – link Terrestrial elapids, take 2 – link Perhaps the weirdest chicks of all – link Why I hate plastic tampon applicators – link Gilbert White’s pet tortoise, and what is ‘grey literature’ anyway? – link Amerindian art shows that giant flightless pterosaurs survived into modern times – link Epidexipteryx: bizarre little strap-feathered maniraptoran – link A beast in the water – link Filming Migo, the monster of Lake Dakataua – link The hands of sauropods: horseshoes, spiky columns, stumps and banana shapes – link The world’s largest modern crocodilian skull – link Shocking inter-racial sex scenes – link November A nice piece of ass – link Why the Lion Grew Its Mane, a book review – link Super-size cougars – link Do crocodilians (sometimes) feed their young? – link Long and Schouten’s Feathered Dinosaurs, a review – link The ‘python bites fence’ photo – link The tangled mammoths – link Belatedly, Nemoramjetia (= Avisapiens) – link When salamanders invaded the Dinaric Karst: convergence, history, and reinvention of the troglobitic olm – link Ifrita the poisonous passerine – link New, obscure, and nearly extinct rodents of South America, and… when fossils come alive – link My mummified fox – link December Giant furry pets of the Incas – link B''. ''rex! – link The domes of wisdom – link The Cultured Ape, and Attenborough on gorillas – link Pseudopodoces, the corvid that wasn’t – link Don’t do that Dave – link Attack of the flying steamer ducks – link Tet Zoo The Movie – link Yours, in desperation – link To the Sahara in quest of dinosaurs (living and extinct) – link Over the Atlas Mountains and to the land of rebbachisaurs, agamas and fennec foxes – link Spinosaurs as graffiti – link From Morocco, with larks, babblers, gazelles, owls and GIANT DINOSAUR BONES – link A Tet Zoo Christmas – link I am lazy and must change in 2009 – link Speculative penguins: the horror, the horror – link Gannets, most awesome of seabirds – link 2009 January Happy 2009, from the gulls – link Bones of the Krayt dragon – link Fascinated by boobies – link Slow-worms of 2008 – link A shop called “Desman” – link Goodbye Bulo Burti boubou (sort of) – link England ‘does a Montauk’ – link Duckbilled monsters – link Fish owls in reverse – link How did the White rhino get its name? Not how you think (even if you’re very clever) – link Tell me something new about basilisks, puh-lease – link The Pogeyan, a new mystery cat – link The Hayling Island Jungle cat – link Happy THIRD birthday Tet Zoo – link Weirdest cat ever. Seriously. – link STOP ‘feeding’ the ducks – link Because it’s the weekend… – link Mysterious channels of Alca torda – link Kleptoparasitism at Westbury Manor – link The Tet Zoo guide to rhynchosaurs, part I – link The giant green fragrant parrot – link A stork in ice and snow – link February The Tet Zoo guide to rhynchosaurs, part II – link The Tet Zoo guide to rhynchosaurs, part III – link Giant killers: macropredation in lions – link Ode to Titanoboa – link Because I don’t have time for anything else – link Hello Emma Naish! – link A month in dinosaurs (and pterosaurs): 1, therizinosauroid fuzz – link A month in dinosaurs (and pterosaurs): 2, of alvarezsaurids and avialians – link An annoying hiatus – link Yes, it was a kiwi – link A month in dinosaurs (and pterosaurs): 3, Minotaurasaurus and giant chasmosaurines – link Struthio‘s pectoral weirdness – link Pterosaurs breathed in bird-like fashion and had inflatable air sacs in their wings – link A case of dead kingfishers – link 200 years of kiwi research – link Chock-full of rodent bones – link It’s not a rhinogradentian: it’s the most fantastic jerboa, Euchoreutes – link Why do some snakes have horns? – link Close encounters with the Father of Death – link Not two, not three, but FOUR anacondas – link The tiniest snakes – link ‘Revising’ the Siberian tiger – link March A 6 ton model, and a baby that puts on 90 kg a day: rorquals part I – link From cigar to elongated, bloated tadpole: rorquals part II – link Lunging is expensive, jaws can be noisy, and what’s with the asymmetry? Rorquals part III – link Harbour seal kills and eats duck – link How to rot down dead bodies: the Tet Zoo body farm – link The English Marsh frog invasion – link What’s wrong with this hippo? – link March of the (small, plastic) pelicans – link A month in dinosaurs (and pterosaurs): 4, flaplings and head-sails anew – link A month in dinosaurs (and pterosaurs): 5, pterosaurs vs birds, or not… or is it? – link Trunks trunks trunks – link Junk in the trunk: why sauropod dinosaurs did not possess trunks – link RoboCroc – link Over 400 new mammal species have been named since 1993 – link Statistics, seals and sea monsters in the technical literature – link Another effort to help rid a beach of plastic waste – link Snow White and the six perissodactyls – link Thunder beasts in pictures – link Thunder beasts of New York – link A Russian sea monster carcass is claimed to be that of an ancient ‘archaeocete’ whale – link Passerine birds fight dirty, a la Velociraptor – link April Recently discovered late-surviving carnivorous reptiles probably explain the origin of the dragon myth – link The exploding Taiwanese sperm whale – link Monsters, dead birds and dinosaur stuff – link Myth of the six-foot super-owl – link Stuffed megamammal week, day 1: Khama – link Stuffed megamammal week, day 2: Eland – link Stuffed megamammal week, day 3: Okapi – link Stuffed megamammal week, day 4: Sumatran rhino – link Stuffed megamammal week, day 5: of elephants and gorillas – link Tongues, venom glands, and the changing face of Goronyosaurus – link Identify Popwell’s mystery mammal – link Great Asian cattle – link Alien para-tetrapods of Snaiad – link Mosasaurs might have used the same microscopic streamlining tricks as sharks and dolphins – link Udanoceratops tschizhovi, the basics – link No-one talks about Anchiceratops, boo hoo – link Zuniceratops and the early acquisition and alleged dimorphism of ceratopsian brow horns – link A very alternative view of horned dinosaur anatomy – link Ceratopsian dinosaurs: cheeky or beaky? – link Greek-nosed first-horned face and the ‘bagaceratopids’ – link Dissecting an emu – link Ridiculous super-elongate, coiled windpipes allow some birds to function like trombones – - or is it violins? – link Welcome, Dr M. P. Taylor – link May Dead baby birds: why here, why now? – link Dissecting Ozbert the ostrich – link Tet Zoo featured on NBN – link The panel-mounted Anchiceratops – link What was the animal in the ‘Jaws’ photo? – link Identifying that ‘Jaws’ carcass – link Cyril Walker – link The small, recently extinct, island-dwelling crocodilians of the south Pacific – link Even more recently extinct, island dwelling crocodilians – link Montauk Monster take 2, sigh – link What the hell is that? Another Tet Zoo quiz – link Why can’t my readers be dumber? Or: replica owls – link Sea Dragons of Avalon: a 2009 seminar – link 100 years of Tyrannosaurus rex – link Phylogenetic roulette and the identification of sea monsters – link Screwed-up Secretary bird – link Are parrots actually pigeons? – link Patagonian Mesozoic Reptiles, a book review – link Sauropod dinosaurs held their necks in high, raised postures – link Dinosaurs come out to play (so do turtles, and crocodilians, and Komodo dragons) – link June We need MORE FROGS – link The Global Amphibian Crisis, 2009 – link Change your attitude – link A ‘lake monster’ caught on film at Lake Champlain – link Babies love Luis Rey – link The ‘Birds Come First’ hypothesis of dinosaur evolution – link Birds Come First – oh no they don’t! – link The End of the Line: a must see – link Cute, furry, has claws, bites – link Oh no, not another new Wealden theropod! – link The aquatic Majungasaurus, or not – link Limusaurus: awesome and wonderful, with or without the hands – link Lysorophians and aïstopods – link The other ground hornbill – link Ground hornbills: savannah-dwelling, avian pseudo-hominids – link Getting the phrase ‘shit happens’ into the title of a technical publication – link Alligators vs melons: the final battle – link Leopard cats: exotic and (sometimes) wild in the UK – link July In which Bob Nicholls exceeds expectations and produces some jolly good artwork – link The world’s biggest ever fish: time to put out the trash – link Tiny frogs and giant spiders: the best of friends – link I thought birds didn’t eat millipedes – link I have a new dead hedgehog… – link Dinosaurs of Italy! – link The first over-land migration of Canadian beluga – link Animal deathmatch: rhino vs croc, hippo vs shark…. leopard vs small passerine?? – link The newest whales – link The USA is still yielding lots of new extant tetrapod species – link We flightless primates – link Why are books so bloody expensive? – link Death by lightning for giraffes, elephants, sheep and cows – link Dromomerycids: discuss – link Publishing with a hidden agenda: why birds simply cannot be dinosaurs – link Una serpiente pequeña – link “What was that cute little Mexican snake?”, and other musings… – link Duck humps dog, and other stories from the world of waterfowl sex – link What I saw at the zoo yesterday… – link Rogue killer Ice Age walruses can really ruin your day – link Sneak peek – link Inside Nature’s Giants: a major television event worthy of praise and accolade. Part I! – link Inside Nature’s Giants part II: whale guts and hindlimbs ahoy – link Enough mammals for the time being: crocodiles on Inside Nature’s Giants (part III) – link Inside Nature’s Giants part IV: the incredible anatomy of the giraffe – link August Return from Avalon – link Sea Dragons of Avalon, an Arthurian adventure (part I) – link An Arthurian adventure, part II: more fossil marine reptiles than are good for your health – link Because we all love Paleogene ‘ungulates’ – link What did a dinoceratan do? – link Because Andrewsarchus is not the world’s only mesonychian (mesonychians part I) – link Mesonychians part II: Andrewsarchus was a hell of a lot weirder than all the books say – link Mesonychians part III: Andrewsarchus and the triisodontines – link Mesonyx and the other mesonychid mesonychians (mesonychians part IV) – link Hapalodectids, the once otter-like proto-whales (mesonychians part V) – link Mark Witton’s secret: finally out – link Caving in to the pressure and joining Facebook – link Big cats on holiday – link DO NOT PANIC: we are not yet done on the mesonychians… – link Everything you wanted to know about didymoconids and wyolestids but were afraid to ask (mesonychians part VI) – link Holy crap: it’s…. it’s… one of those! – link Lo, for I have seen the Meller’s duck, and it was good – link Predatory animals are bad and should be allowed to go extinct, or should be modified to become kind and herbivorous – link The Madagascar pochard returns (again) – link September Because you can never have too many tapirs – link Pink-headed duck and Red-crested pochard: who would win in a fight? – link The biggest tapir – link There are green furry dilophosaurs now? – link The adventures of Dyzio the feathered Dilophosaurus – link I have no time, so here’s this… – link Great tits: murderous rapacious flesh-rending predators! – link Chito and Pocho, frolicking in the water – link The pain of not getting cited: oversight, laziness, or malice? – link Thunder-Lizards: the Sauropodomorph Dinosaurs (a book review) – link Jaime’s new-look Andrewsarchus – link The Panamanian Blue Hill Monster (or Cerro Azul Monster) – link It would seem that my new book is out – link When tapirs don’t attack, and when Meller’s duck does – link Further temnospondyl adventures: it’s mostly about the dissorophoids (or some of them anyway) – link October Balaeniceps-themed birthday card – link The Loch Ness monster seen on land – link The birds you see in the Atlas Mountains – link Redstarts: good – link The 2006 Night parrot: dead, decapitated, evidence for collision with a fence… but otherwise the news is good – link Perodicticus and Amargasaurus: together at last! – link Toadtastic – the invasion begins! – http://scienceblogs.com/tetrapodzoology/2009/10/12/toadtastic-invasion-begins/%7Clink Bidder’s organ and the holy quest for synapomorphies – link Darwinopterus, the remarkable transitional pterosaur – link It would appear that my other new book is out: Dorling Kindersley’s Prehistoric – link The sort of stuff I put on facebook – link Our sex lives in words and pictures (or, On the reproductive biology of the Bufonidae) – link Skulls, crests, snouts and giant poison glands: the heads of toads – link Toads of the world: first, (some) toads of the north – link The Natterjack, its life and times – link Sea Monsters, the CFI conference – link November The Tet Zoo tour of Libya (part I) – link Won’t someone please think of the coelacanths, and other lamentations – link Christmas cheer from… from… wtf? – link The Tet Zoo tour of Libya (part II): of larks and buntings – link Richard Dawkins and the crappy ‘humanoid dinosaurs’ that just won’t die – link The Tet Zoo tour of Libya (part III): frasercots and Tripoli Zoo – link Hippos are photographed biting a crocodile to death – link Big animalivorous microbats – link Riding the sivathere – link ‘The Secret World of Naked Snakes’: a ZSL event – link Zihlman’s ‘pygmy chimpanzee hypothesis’ – link The Zitteliana pterosaur special – link Yet more extreme Triassic weirdness: Vancleavea – link Roadrunner tries to eat horned lizard. Splits neck open. Dies. – link The resurrection of Anaxyrus – link December Snake 195 mm long eats centipede 140 mm long. Centipede too big. Snake dies. – link Perentie tries to swallow echidna. Echidna too spiky, Perentie gets horribly injured. Dies. – link Heron tries to swallow giant lamprey. Chokes. Dies. Second heron tries same trick. Also chokes. Also dies. – link Mushu the dragon eats a large toy lizard. Toy lizard passes through digestive tract. Mushu lives! – link Carnivorous, worm-like amphibians invade London: ‘The Secret World of Naked Snakes’, part I – link Yummy mummies, caecilians on the EDGE, and the gigantic Minhocão: ‘The Secret World of Naked Snakes’, part II – link Encounters with gigantic orangutans – link Who made the giant Jurassic sea-floor gutters? – link A scientist is QUOTE MINED on a Discovery dinosaur documentary – link Mobile phones, medals, a doll’s legs, an entire army… is there anything a gull won’t swallow? – link There are dwarf, island-dwelling, cursorial, tridactyl hadrosaurs now: didn’t you get the memo? – link ‘Tis a Tet Zoo Christmas extravaganza – link Biggest…. sauropod…. ever (part…. I) – link The Yaounde Zoo mystery ape and the status of the Kooloo-Kamba – link 2010 January Bonadonna’s Diplodocus – link South America, land of toads, part I: harlequins, redbellies and plump toads – link Biggest sauropod ever (part…. II) – link Micropechis ikaheka, the Small-eyed snake – link The long-awaited launch of Pterosaur.net – link Help identify the snake. Please. – link The Tet Zoo guide to the creatures of Avatar – link Giant African softshells – wow! – link What to make of the Yowie? – link Tet Zoo = 4 years old today – link 2009, a year of Tet Zooery – link Ahh, life is sweet – link February The death of Tetrapod Zoology – link Sibley and Ahlquist’s ‘Tapestry’ – link The deer-pig, the Raksasa, the only living anthracothere… welcome to the world of babirusas – link Are anthracotheres alive and well and living on Sulawesi? No, but it was a nice idea. Babirusas, part II – link What’s with the bizarre curving tusks? Babirusas, part III – link When babirusas fight (babirusas, part IV) – link This little piggy went ploughing (babirusas, part V) – link The many babirusa species (babirusas, part VI) – link March Laissez-faire lumping under fire? (babirusas, part VII) – link Babirusas can get impaled by their own teeth: that most sought-after of objects does exist! (babirusas, part VIII) – link The literature – link The little-known subgenre of Talpanas tribute art – link The author caricatured. His trusty steed: a babirusa! – link The anteater that wasn’t – link How to prevent cannibalism in pheasants – link Photographing all the world’s penguins on the same day – link Duck sex: to interfere, or to watch? – link Tyrant dinosaurs were not a Northern Hemisphere speciality: they also colonised Australia! – link Possibly the world’s first knitted babirusa – link The roller that isn’t: the Madagascan cuckoo-roller or Courol – link April Minxy Cottonsocks and the evolution of dropgorgons and other winged cats – link The Great bustard returns – link Another extant squamate ticked off the life list :) – link Four years of Tet Zoo: to infinity… and beyond! – link The Mesozoic birds with weird, plastic-strip-style tail structures – link Alexornis and other ‘alexornithiforms’ – link Aberratiodontus: worst paper ever? – link A sea monster poster for the 9th European Symposium of Cryptozoology – link Zhenyuanopterus, Boreopterus and the Ask A Biologist relaunch – link The Tet Zoo guide to Gekkota, part I – link Gekkota part II: loud voices, hard eggshells and giant calcium-filled neck pouches – link May two-toed sloths climb into your latrine and eat your faeces and urine, because that’s the sort of thing they do – link Squirting sticky fluid, having a sensitive knob, etc. (gekkotans part III) – link A weird whale to identify, with musings on the subject of how avian deaths might be caused by offshore oil platforms – link May Giraffe-necked giant tortoises – link A new species of modern-day rhinoceros – link Lamellae, scansor pads, setae and adhesion… and the secondary loss of all of these things (gekkotans part IV) – link Maniraptoran spotting in the Late Cretaceous Gobi – link My dinosaur colouring book # 2 – link When manatees crossed the Atlantic – link When GREY WHALES – you know, from the PACIFIC OCEAN – crossed the Atlantic – link Amphiumas: gigantism, extended parental care and freaky morphology in a group of eel-like salamanders – link Tet Zoo has a logo. Now for the merchandise… – link The incredible leaf-tailed geckos (gekkotans part V) – link 300 years of gecko literature, and the ‘Salamandre aquatique’ (gekkotans part VI) – link A close-up look at a Hairy babirusa – link Whence Uroplatus and… there are how many leaf-tailed gecko species now?? (gekkotans part VII) – link Quetzalcoatlus: the evil, pin-headed, toothy nightmare monster that wants to eat your soul – link The internet sensation that is the Big Trout Lake Monster – link In which the Conakry Monster carcass leads to a digression on ‘tubercle technology’ – link Origin of the evil, demonic Quetzalcoatlus revealed – link June Testing the flotation dynamics and swimming abilities of giraffes by way of computational analysis – link Inside Nature’s Giants, series 2 – link Ptychozoon: the geckos that glide with flaps and fringes (gekkotans part VIII) – link A new angle for hippos – link A ‘consensus cladogram’ for artiodactyls – link The ‘freaky giraffoid Barosaurus‘ meme – link The most inconvenient seal – link A ‘demonic Quetzalcoatlus‘ skeleton! – link Can you raise reindeer on goose shit? Amazing waterfowl facts part I – link Death by toxic goose. Amazing waterfowl facts part II – link Detachable wing-daggers. Amazing waterfowl facts part III – link Stinky seal-ducks. Amazing waterfowl facts part IV – link Matamata: turtle-y awesome to the extreme – link A lurking humanoid, in the woods – link Gary Kaiser’s The Inner Bird: Anatomy and Evolution – link Clubs, spurs, spikes and claws on the hands of birds (part I) – link July The London pterosaur invasion, sneak-peek – link Giant pterosaurs invade London, Summer 2010 – link Pterosaurs, err, indoors (the Summer 2010 exhibition) – link Clam attacks and kills oystercatcher – link The incredible bill of the oystercatcher – link Spurs and blades on the wings of jacanas, lapwings, sheathbills and archaeotrogonids (clubs, spurs, spikes and claws part II) – link Dinosaurs Life Size, the book – link Identify the stuffed carnivoran – link It’s true: identifying weird stuffed carnivorans is often not easy – link Pronghorn, “designed by committee” (pronghorns part I) – link Release the fossil pronghorns!! (pronghorns part II) – link When bivalves attack (or: bivalves vs birds, the battle continues) – link Squamozoic sneak-peek – link The familiar Matamata, known to us all since the 1700s, and its long, fat neck (matamatas part II) – link Getting scansoriopterygids, terrestrial-stalking azhdarchids, sauropod pneumaticity and the word palaeontography into a kid’s book – link “Adaptation perfected” (possibly) in a turtle’s head (matamatas part III) – link August A new modern mammal for Madagascar – link Fame beckons at last for the Horton Plains slender loris – link Some people might find this upsetting – link South America, land of toads part II: tree toads, Truebella, Frostius… oh, and did I mention the COMMUNAL NESTS? – link Literally, flying lemurs (and not dermopterans) – link Rilla Martin’s 1964 photo of the ‘Ozenkadnook tiger’ – link Turtles that suck, turtles that blow (matamatas part IV) – link Wombats, pangolins and platypuses in a Victorian mansion… in Wales – link Blomberg’s toad and its omosternum-bearing buddies – link I know sperm whales are weird, but… – link September Inside Nature’s Giants, series 2: does Carcharodon bite? – link Monster pythons of the Everglades:'' Inside Nature’s Giants'' series 2, part II – link Dissecting lions and tigers: Inside Nature’s Giants series 2, part III – link Concavenator: an incredible allosauroid with a weird sail (or hump)… and proto-feathers? – link Possibly the first ever photos of a live Bothrolycus ater. Or: a test of how much information exists on a really obscure snake. – link Neck Wars, flightlessness in azhdarchids and more filling of Romer’s Gap: SVPCA 2010 – link Flightlessness in azhdarchids, marsupial brains and pelagic desmostylians: SVPCA 2010 (part II) – link Condors and vultures: their postures, their ‘bald heads’ and their sheer ecological importance – link The Cretaceous birds and pterosaurs of Cornet: part I, the birds – link The Cretaceous birds and pterosaurs of Cornet: part II, the pterosaurs – link Sea floors worldwide are littered with the remains of diverse extinct beaked whales – link October Pouches, pockets and sacs in the heads, necks and chests of mammals, part I: primates – link Tetrapod Zoology Book One is here at last – link Encountering Balaeniceps… in art – link Pouches, pockets and sacs in the heads, necks and chests of mammals, part II: elephants have a pouch in the throat… or do they? – link The ING giant squid special – link You can never have too many shoebills – link Big spotted pumas… Miracinonyx redux? – link Pouches, pockets and sacs in the heads, necks and chests of mammals, part III: baleen whales – link Did I mention that Caperea is really, really weird? – link Once more on little Caperea – link A meeting with Dr Joy Reidenberg – link Pouches, pockets and sacs in the heads, necks and chests of mammals, part IV: reindeer and a whole slew of others – link Mystery emo skinks of Tonga! – link November The science of Godzilla, 2010 – link Henodus, filter-feeding Triassic marine reptile – link Caperea alive! – link Lightning kills giraffe, kills five elephants at once, kills flock of 52 geese in 1932 – link An extreme environment invaded by an ‘extreme’ marine reptile: Henodus part II – link What happened here? The remains of a corpse. – link The explosion of Iguanodon at Scientific American – link Goodbye super-inclusive Iguanodon, hello Mantellisaurus, Owenodon, Dakotadon, Dollodon, Barilium, Kukufeldia, Hypselospinus, Sellacoxa, Proplanicoxa etc. etc. – link The anatomy of Zilla, the TriStar ‘Godzilla’ – link Pouches, pockets and sacs in the heads, necks and chests of mammals, part V: palatal (and other) pouches in camels and gazelles – link Isopachys: worm-like skinks from Thailand and Myanmar – link Dinosaurs and Other Extinct Saurians: A Historical Perspective, the book – link QUITE POSSIBLY THE BEST VIDEO I’VE EVER SEEN: archosaurs vs mammals – link December Close up to Andrias, despite the smell and the teeth – link Pouches, pockets and sacs in the heads, necks and chests of mammals, part VI: guttural pouches, false nostrils and preorbital fossae in horses, tapirs and rhinos – link Why I hate Darwin’s beard – link Using an eagle to catch and kill a wolf – link Dixonian future animals of Brussels – link Mystery pigs of tropical Asia, and capturing them on film – link Lal the chicken-eating cow – link Happy Christmas – link Stegosaur Wars: the SJG stegosaur special, part I – link 2011 January Dead Bowhead whale says “Ouch” – link Heinrich’s digital Kentrosaurus: the SJG stegosaur special, part II – link Life as a stegosaur: the SJG stegosaur special, part III – link Luis Chiappe’s Glorified Dinosaurs: The Origin and Early Evolution of Birds – link Identifying Pleistocene animals from Malta, courtesy of paleocreations.com – link A White-tailed eagle in southern England – link Did the ancient Egyptians know of pygmy mammoths? Well, there is that tomb painting. – link It is with some dismay that I announce Tet Zoo’s first hemi-decade – link Tet Zoo 5th birthday extravaganza, part II – link The Rekhmire tomb elephant revisited: island dwarf or Syrian giant? – link The shortest Tet Zoo blog post ever – link February Putting Hypsipetes in the passerine tree – link Hidden in plain sight: discovering cryptic vesper bats in the European biota – link Dead Bowhead whale really does say “Ouch” – link Brad Livezey, RIP 2011 – link A spectacular new fossil provides insight on the sex lives of pterosaurs, part I – link The snood of the turkey, the wires and rackets of the motmot, the face of the rook – link Giant club-winged pigeons and ninja ibises: clubs, spurs, spikes and claws on the hands of birds (part III) – link Bownessie the Lake Windermere monster is captured on film, and how we rejoice! – link The many magnificent subspecies of Argali – link Walter Rothschild and the rise and fall of Sclater’s cassowary – link March Of Pezosiren portelli and Steller’s sea cow – link PROTOBATS: visualising the earliest stages of bat evolution – link Tet Zoo = back in business – link Introducing the second largest mammalian ‘family’: vesper bats, or vespertilionids – link The vesper bat family tree: of myotines, plecotins, antrozoins, and all those cryptic species (vesper bats part II) – link Bent-winged bats: wide ranges, very weird wings (vesper bats part III) – link Of southern African wing-gland bats, woolly bats, and the ones with tubular nostrils (vesper bats part IV) – link The many, many mouse-eared bats, aka little brown bats, aka Myotis bats (vesper bats part V) – link Long-eared bats proper: Plecotus and other plecotins (vesper bats part VI) – link Desert long-eared bats – snarling winged gremlins that take scorpion stings to the face and just don’t care (vesper bats part VII) – link April May June July November